


Three's a Party

by socialriotbitch



Series: Stable Shapes of Trust [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Consensual Non-Consent, Double Penetration, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Submissive Uruha (the GazettE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Uruha owes Kai money, and he has Reita come collect the debt Uruha owes in a rather alternative way. At least, that's the scene Uruha requests for them to play out, and fortunately, they seem more than willing to indulge him.
Relationships: Kai/Reita/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Stable Shapes of Trust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Three's a Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyuxing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuxing/gifts).



> Request for Reituha CNC, with Kai joining as a participant. I hope you enjoy!

Uruha was having a hard time paying attention to his movie. More than an hour in, he still didn't have a good grasp of the plot, though in his defence, he had a valid excuse this time. It was hard to pay attention when he knew what awaited him.

His task was simple enough. Pretend like nothing, watch his movie, and leave the volume on high enough that he wouldn't hear any approaching footsteps. He had even made it easier for them by using his laptop and wearing his headphones, to ensure everything went as smoothly as possible. Not knowing when the scene would start was killing him, however, the anticipation alone making it impossible to focus on anything.

A hand closed over his mouth, and he let out a startled noise, reaching up to grab it. His headphones were pulled off his head, and Kai came into view, carefully closing his laptop and removing it. Finally, he thought as he struggled against the hands that grabbed him, eventually managing to twist free, getting up to make a run for the front door. Reita blocked his path, gripping his arm hard enough that it hurt, and Uruha tried to pry his hand off. "Let me go!"

"Not if you're going to run away," Reita said, sending a shiver running down Uruha's spine. "You owe us. Big time."

"Fuck, that's why you're here? I already told your boss I would pay him when I get my next paycheck." Uruha glared at Reita, surprised he wasn't slapped for it.

"You've been saying the same thing for too long," Kai said, having set aside anything that might get in the way, taking a seat in one of Uruha's arm chairs, watching him with an amused grin. "Nice place you've got here. I see you're not exactly living frugally. Perhaps I should take back what's mine, with interest."

Uruha tried to wrench himself free of Reita's grip again, but Reita dug his fingers into his arm, holding him in place. "Leave my stuff alone, or I'll report you for breaking and entering."

"Sure, we can leave your stuff, if that's what you want. But you're not getting away that easily."

Reita gripped Uruha's chin, forcing his head up, ignoring his attempt to resist. "What's this around your neck, huh?"

"None of your fucking business," Uruha said, and this time, Reita smacked him for it, just hard enough that he had to hold back a moan.

"A collar? With a tag? What are you, some kind of dog?" Reita turned the tag around in his palm, and Uruha's heart fluttered. "Listen to this, boss. One side has his name, and the other says 'Property of Reita'. Seems we've caught ourselves a dirty boy."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to touch things that aren't yours?" Uruha said, his cheeks heating up. It was all play, of course, he very much did belong to Reita, but that wasn't part of the scene.

"I'm sure your owner won't mind if we play with you a little, if it means you get to keep your apartment." Reita's lips curled up in a grin, and he started pushing Uruha towards the center of the living room. A kitchen chair stood in the middle, a pair of leather cuffs already secured to the legs, and Reita dragged him to it, struggling a little when Uruha dug his feet into the floor and did his best to resist.

A minute later, Uruha was bent over the back of the chair, cuffs strapped around his wrists and keeping his hands on the seat. He couldn't straighten his back, but kneeling down wasn't an option, either, as Reita pulled his hips up every time he tried bending his knees. "Fuck off," Uruha said, trying to twist his head to glare at Reita.

"You're so feisty," Reita said, draping himself over Uruha's back and reaching around to undo his pants. Uruha shuddered when Reita's voice sounded next to his ear, deep and deliciously threatening. "I can't wait to watch you crumble."

"Like I'd submit to you."

"You're welcome to keep fighting, that just makes it more fun." Once he had them open, Reita slid Uruha's pants down his legs along with his underwear, pulling them off him and tossing them aside. Uruha decided to take him literally, closing his legs as best he could, biting his lip when Reita pried them apart by force. "Now now, why are you trying to hide these beautiful legs?"

Uruha struggled not to give in, not to just arch his back and present himself when Reita's hands ran up his legs, teasing his thighs. "Don't touch me like that," he said, crying out in surprise a moment later when Reita's hand connected with his ass.

"We'll touch you however we want, and there's nothing you can do about it," Reita said, squeezing Uruha's ass in his palms, before smacking his cheeks a few times.

Uruha had to suppress a moan, especially when he turned his head to face forward again and his eyes met Kai's. Kai was watching him hungrily, legs spread to show Uruha just how much he was enjoying this, and Uruha couldn't help but admire the bulge in his pants. Inviting him to join had been a great decision, even just having him there helped him feel more vulnerable, more helpless, more hot.

"I think he's enjoying himself a little too much," Kai said, noticing where Uruha's eyes were, meeting Reita's gaze and raising an eyebrow. "He's not made of porcelain."

"What do you say, am I going easy on you?" Reita hooked two fingers under Uruha's collar, pulling back and forcing him to lift his head, the leather painfully tight against his throat. He gripped the seat of the chair to have some leverage to hold on to, though trying to pull away from Reita's grip almost cut off the flow of oxygen to his brain. How Reita expected him to answer like this, he had no idea.

Reita let go of him, and Uruha cleared his throat before he spoke, glaring at Kai. "Do your worst."

"As you wish." Reita stepped back, eyes roving over Uruha's bare legs and exposed ass, making sure his belt buckle clinked as he undid it, letting Uruha hear what he was doing. He folded his belt in half, striking Uruha's ass with it, almost moaning at the sound Uruha let out.

"Fuck you," Uruha said, gritting his teeth for the next blow. Reita struck him harder for it, and as much as Uruha tried to hold back his moan, he couldn't keep entirely quiet. Reita's belt was thankfully wide enough that it didn't sting too badly, the impact more evenly spread out, though it still hurt like a bitch. Reita struck him with perfect precision, leaving enough time between blows for Uruha to catch his breath and anticipate the next one. He flinched away with every snap of the leather against his ass, though he kept his legs straight for now, figuring cooperation was his best bet.

"Had enough yet?" Reita asked, taking a break to run his hand over Uruha's ass, caressing his skin where it was starting to turn red. His face was turning a matching colour, especially when he realised Kai was now stroking himself through his pants, grinning down at him when he noticed his gaze.

"I think we need to switch tactics," Kai said, and Uruha bit his lip against a protest.

"Oh, really?" Reita reached between Uruha's legs, pretending to be surprised when he found him rock hard already. "What, you like this? Being tied up and exposed turns you on?"

"Up yours," Uruha said, trying to sound angry, but Reita's fingers closed around his dick, stroking him slowly, and he couldn't help but moan.

"Deny it all you want, your body reveals how you really feel, dirty boy." Reita was relentless in his teasing, smacking Uruha's ass with his free hand while his other worked his dick. "Let me guess, you hate this, you don't want me to keep spanking you, and you definitely haven't fantasized about this happening to you before. You don't touch yourself to the thought of two big, bad men breaking into your home and feeling you up, taking what they want from you."

Uruha grit his teeth against a moan, clenching his eyes shut and trying to block out the pleasure coursing through his veins. Kai was the one to speak for him. "I think you hit close to home."

"I think I hit bullseye." Reita pulled his hands away, but not before lightly smacking Uruha's dick, who flinched away, this time closing his legs.

"You've had your fun, now get out," he said, looking up when he no longer felt Reita's presence, trying to see where he had gone. He spotted Reita slicking up his fingers, winking at him as he smeared the lube in a thick layer, and Uruha quickly looked away.

"I don't think so," Reita said, pushing one finger into Uruha's ass without preamble, gripping his hip to hold him in place when he tried to move away. "We're going to do whatever we want to you, whether or not you enjoy it is irrelevant."

Uruha groaned as Reita's finger moved slowly inside him, barely even stretching him at all. "Then hurry the fuck up and get it over with."

"Spread your legs, then," Reita said, slapping Uruha's ass, who cried out and did as told. Reita rewarded him by pushing two fingers into him instead of one, thrusting them steadily, opening him up.

He almost wished he wasn't tied up this way, if only so he could watch as Reita prepped him, watch his fingers disappear into his ass over and over. At least he could imagine what it looked like, and by the time Reita inserted a third finger, he was almost painfully hard.

"He's taking it like a champ," Reita said, and Kai hummed in agreement.

"He doesn't look like he's hating it, that's for sure. Try giving him four."

Uruha was about to protest, but he didn't get a chance to. He gasped as four fingers pushed into him, stretching his rim wide, almost painfully so. He did his best to relax, letting his body adjust to the size, but Reita wasn't as merciful. He thrust his hand slowly, making sure to go as deep as he could, and Uruha shuddered at the different sensations that spread through his body. It was almost overwhelming, but so good at the same time, and he was a little disappointed when Reita pulled away entirely.

"If you're a good boy and don't try to run, maybe we'll let you cum later, got it?" Uruha nodded, watching as Reita unclipped the chains connected to his cuffs, straightening up and groaning as he stretched his back. He didn't resist when his shirt was pulled over his head. He was already naked from the waist down, what difference did it make?

Reita discarded his shirt and gripped his arms, twisting them behind his back none too gently and threading a carabiner through the hoops of the cuffs, locking them together. "Bastard," Uruha mumbled, struggling against his restraints, almost giddy when Reita's hand closed around his throat.

"Didn't we agree you weren't going to fight back?"

"We agreed I wasn't going to run," Uruha said, glaring at Reita, who pushed him in the direction of the couch.

"Stay there." Reita watched Uruha closely while he undressed, and Uruha licked his lips when he slid his underwear off, revealing just how much he was enjoying himself. Reita was just as hard as he was, and Uruha couldn't wait to have him inside him, feel with his own body how much Reita loved this. When Reita sat down on the couch, beckoning him closer with one hand, Uruha had to remind himself not to be too eager, to take his sweet time straddling his lap and getting in position.

"Ass up," Reita said, slapping Uruha's thigh and grinning at the sound he made. Uruha raised his hips, and Reita grabbed the lube from the table next to the couch, slicking up his dick while his eyes roved over Uruha's body. He gripped the base and held it steady, the tip right against Uruha's hole, nudging him to move. "Go on, take me."

Uruha shot him a murderous look before lowering his hips, struggling for a moment to get the angle right, moaning when he finally sank down on Reita's dick. He filled him up perfectly, felt so good inside him that he almost broke character for a moment just to beg to be fucked. Reita didn't make it any easier for him when he gripped his throat again, tightening his grip until Uruha found it hard to breathe.

"What's that? I can't hear you," Reita said when Uruha wheezed, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. He practically squirmed in Reita's lap, and when Reita let go and the oxygen rushed back to his brain, he moaned between breaths.

"I said 'quit fucking around'. Uruha groaned when Reita cut him off by tightening his grip again.

"Oh, you're that eager to get fucked? By all means, move, bounce on my dick like we both know you want to." Uruha wanted to wipe the smirk off Reita's face, but with his arms on his back and the hand around his throat, there wasn't much he could do besides gasp for air. He waited until he couldn't take it anymore before he actually obeyed, not wanting to give in too easily, but he couldn't ignore how his body ached for the pleasure of Reita's cock moving inside him.

He slowly raised his hips, panting softly when Reita let go of his throat, hand trailing down his chest instead. Still slightly dizzy from lack of oxygen, he started moving slowly, taking Reita's cock all the way with every thrust of his hips. Reita moaned, reaching down to play with his balls for a moment, hand tightening slowly.

The pressure quickly became too much, and Uruha squirmed in his lap, trying to move away, but with the grip Reita had on his scrotum, he didn't get very far. "It hurts," he said, voice strained and brows furrowed in pain, though Reita only smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I think you can do better. You're not holding out on me, are you?" Uruha shook his head, grunting a moment later, when Reita lightly boxed his sack, doubling over in pain. Hands on his shoulders forced him to sit up again, and only then did he realise Kai had come over and was standing behind him.

"Think he can take both of us?"

"Slut like him?" Reita grinned at Uruha, smacking his balls a few more times, and Uruha whimpered quietly. "Yeah, I think he can."

"Please don't," Uruha said when he felt the head of Kai's dick pushing against his rim. His protests fell on deaf ears, and he closed his eyes and moaned when Kai slowly filled him, stretching him painfully. "It's too much, I can't take it."

"Liar, your greedy ass is swallowing me right up." Kai's voice was tinged with arousal, and he groaned when he settled inside him, both him and Reita buried to the hilt in his ass. Reita leaned back in his seat, punching Uruha's balls once more for good measure, all three of them groaning a moment later. "Quit making him clench."

"But it's so fun watching his reactions," Reita said, smacking Uruha's thigh instead. "Alright, ride us, and don't make me say it again."

Uruha was grateful for Kai's grip on his hips when he helped him move, lifting his ass and lowering it down again, slowly for a while to let him adjust. As much as he loved having two dicks inside him, filling him completely and stretching him in the best of ways, his body had limits, and it took a few minutes of slow grinding before he could move properly. He found a pace he liked and stuck with it, fucking himself on their dicks and enjoying the way they moaned for him.

"Good boy," Reita said, and Uruha blushed at the praise, gripping his wrists to have something to hold on to. Every thrust of his hips had them brushing against his insides, stimulating sensitive nerves and stretching his rim to its limit, and he was having a hard time keeping his balance. Still, he bounced eagerly, taking them deep every time, loving the sounds he could draw from them with his ass.

Kai was the first to cum, resting his forehead on Uruha's shoulder and holding him down as he moaned loudly. He rocked his hips against his ass as he finished, before pulling out and going to toss away the condom, patting Uruha's back before he left. Uruha almost felt empty with only Reita inside him, but he didn't get a chance to complain, because Reita held him up and adjusted his position, finding the leverage to thrust on his own.

They moaned in unison as Reita fucked him, fingers digging into Uruha's thighs and hips raising off the couch, thrusting into him over and over until he couldn't hold back anymore. He came with a strained groan, eyes closing as he stilled completely, nothing between them to stop him from filling Uruha with his cum.

Not even a minute later, Uruha was rocking his hips, trying to get Reita's attention, who was still just catching his breath. "Please may I cum?"

"Give me a moment," Reita said, though his lips bore a faint grin that told Uruha he was more than ready.

"Come on, I'm so hard."

"He does look pretty hard," Kai said, emerging from the bathroom, obviously having cleaned up while they finished.

"Yeah, I guess he likes it rough." Reita sat up, one hand gripping Uruha's neck, the other closing around his dick. "I suppose that's to be expected from a collared slut like him."

"Please, I've been so good, just let me cum," Uruha said, giving Reita a pleading look, though when he tried thrusting up against his hand, Reita's grip tightened until his dick hurt.

"Go ahead, nobody's stopping you." Reita looked so pleased with himself, Uruha would have flipped him off if his hands weren't tied behind his back. When he didn't respond, Reita just chuckled, loosening his grip and slowly moving his hand. "What, you need me to help you? You were only asking for permission a moment ago."

"Obviously I need help when I can't use my hands," Uruha said, almost whining when Reita pulled his hand away again.

"You want me to untie you?" Reita moved to reach for Uruha's cuffs, but he shook his head, avoiding Reita's gaze as his cheeks went red.

"I want you to get me off."

Reita raised an eyebrow at him, leaning back in his seat, trailing his fingers lightly up the length of Uruha's dick. "Try again."

Uruha almost snapped at him, wanting to tell him to stop fucking around and just get him off, but then his hand was back around his dick, and the words died in his throat. He thrust his hips as much as he could, already exhausted from the scene, but the friction felt so good, Reita stroking him just right, hitting all the best spots.

And then the touch was gone again, making Uruha growl in frustration. He had been so close that time, a line of precum was dripping from his slit, almost mocking him. "Please, just a little more, please make me cum."

"Good boy, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Reita's hand resumed its movement on his cock, and this time, he didn't stop. It only took a few thrusts before Uruha was cumming, anyway, painting Reita's hand in streaks of white while he moaned.

Reita was nothing but tender when he finished, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his chest, untying his wrists with swift movements, though careful not to hurt him. Uruha smiled and buried his face in his neck, still a little out of breath, but he managed to whisper a "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Reita said, kissing Uruha's shoulder as he removed the cuffs and set them aside, running one hand down his back. "What do you need?"

"Cuddles, tissues, maybe a blanket."

"You didn't get to finish your movie earlier, did you?" Kai asked, and Uruha straightened up to look at him, smiling gratefully when Kai handed him a tissue box.

"No, but that's alright. I was so distracted, I don't even remember what it's about," Uruha said, smiling to himself as he went about cleaning up, wiping Reita's hand and stomach before slowly getting up.

Reita laughed at his admission, taking the dirty tissues and getting up to get rid of them. "Were you that excited for the scene?"

"Of course, you know I love this type of thing, even if it's hard pretending I don't want you. And thank you for joining in, Kai, I'm glad you were here."

"Thank you for inviting me." Kai smiled at Uruha before turning on his TV, pulling up the movie Uruha had been watching. "Wanna watch it together?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Uruha said, and when Reita returned to the couch, Uruha lay down with his head in his lap, getting comfortable while Kai draped a blanket over him. "Thank you again. Both of you."

Kai hummed softly, and Reita turned his head to smile at him, running his fingers through his hair fondly. "Anytime, my love."

Uruha was sure he would take him up on that soon enough.


End file.
